List of Things My Guy Must Have
by Himynameislucy
Summary: Ally made a list of things she hopes to find in a guy. However, she made the list when she was 13. But Austin doesn't know that now, does he? He stumbles upon the list and suddenly has a mission: be everything on the list.
1. Chapter 1

1) He has to smell good. Like. Really good. I'm talking Abercrombie and Fitch good.

2) He must have a 3.6 GPA or above.

3) Cannot like horror films.

4) Must share a love of pickles.

5) Needs to know how to cook.

6) Must play baseball. Yes. Baseball.

I looked over the list of things a guy must have for me to date him. Oh, how naive 13-year old-me was. So young, so naive. I picked up the list and folded it nicely. There was no way I was throwing this away. It would be a nice reminder to 30 year old me. I put it in my songbook and sighed wistfully.

"Hey Ally...uh, Ally? Als? Earth to Dawson." A hand waved in front of my face. I looked up, from my book to see a familiar blonde, not noticing that he was standing there. A familiar blonde who happened to be jumping up and down excitedly. I cocked my head to the left, enjoying the eagerness of the 19 year old man in front of me.

"Alright you five year old, what is it?" I asked amused, a small smile playing on my lips.

"The nice girls at Kirstie's Kupcakes gave me free cupcakes!" He said, holding up a box of four cupcakes. I giggled at him.

"Austin...those 'nice girls' you happen to be talking about, did they perhaps bat their eyelashes? Twirl their hair? Lean in close to you?" I questioned, closing my book.

He looked at me flummoxed, then 4 seconds later, realization dawned on him.

"Oh..."

I snorted. I'm not surprised that he got free cupcakes. In fact, I'm not surprised that he got free stuff anymore. He had this charisma and this aura that surrounded him wherever he went. And he was also a famous internet sensation. He shrugged it off and opened the box, taking out the chocolate cupcake, and settled the box on the counter.

"Wha haf ya binupto memay?" He asked with a mouth full of chocolate. Or at least attempted to ask.

"Sorry. I don't speak cupcake." I said dryly. I watched as he was getting crumbs everywhere.

Crumbs lead to ants. Ants lead to other ants. And soon my music store will be infested with ants. And then they'll make us surrender to their ant queen, forcing us to—

"Forgive me Als for enjoying this moist cupcake." I covered my ears.

"Austin! What have I said about the word moist?" He smirked at me and leaned it so close that I could feel him breathing down my neck with his chocolate breath.

"Moist." He whispered into my ear huskily. I didn't know if I should be disgusted with the word or wonder why my heart sped up. So I punched him in the gut.

"Oof!" He doubled over the counter, glaring up at me. I gave him a thousand watt smile.

He eyed my book, hoping to grab it and have revenge on me. He lunged towards the book, but I was anticipating his move and grabbed it.

"Don't. Touch. The. Book." I said flatly. He put up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing. I've been watching the store all day, it was pretty busy this morning. Writing in my book. Same old same old. What have you been up to?" I questioned.

"I helped Dez try to make it snow. It didn't work by the way—"

I gasped dramatically.

"—and then I went to Kirstie's. And now I'm here!" He continued happily. I giggled at his expression.

"Hey listen, I'm going to get some real food. You know cupcakes aren't that nutritional." I got an eye roll but continued, "Can I leave you here for a big to watch the store?" I questioned him nervously.

Because last time he watched the store, I ended up cleaning everything from his pudding slip and slide. And then the time before that, he ended up playing Tetris with all the instruments. Which again, I had to clean up.

"Sure thing Als! I promise I won't play Tetris with the instruments...or make a pudding slip and slide...or use the trumpet to drink a milkshake..."

"What?", I answered sharply, "You did what now?" Austin shoved me out of the door nervously, "Oh nothing Als! Have fun with your food that appears real!"

Then he proceeded to close the doors of my face.

"Real charming, Aus." I muttered to myself, making my way towards the food court.

Unfortunately, I didn't notice Austin watching me read my list 7 minutes ago. I didn't notice the anxiousness and curiosity in his eyes as he watched me chuckle to myself, putting it in my book. I didn't notice that the title, "List of Things My Guy Must Have", was poking out of my book. And unfortunately, I didn't notice at the time that we were both in love with each other. But you know. Shit happens. But then life gets better.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

I looked out the door at Ally's retreating figure. My eyes darted to her songbook lying on the counter. Calling me. It was practically inviting me with that list peeking out. It was like the book was trying to seduce me. I just stared at it.

"Damn seducing book.." I muttered. One of the customers turned around and heard me. They slowly put down the package of guitar strings and backed away with scared eyes. My eyes grew wide.

"Wait! I didn't..." I called out after them but they had already left. I groaned. I looked back at the book. I shouldn't...I really shouldn't. I inched towards the book.

"No, I really can't!" I said to myself. Another customer, a mom, heard this and ushered her daughter out of the store. I groaned again in frustration, my hand raking through my hair.

"Dude. Man up and just read the book." I heard a voice say from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

Oh. It was just Dez.

"I don't know what you mean Dez." I said, facing him now.

He gave me a 'Are you kidding me look'.

"I've been watching you for the past 5 minutes, talking to yourself like a crazy person. You need it dude. You need to set yourself free", he took a moment, "like a bird!"

He said, hooking his thumbs together and did a bird gesture. I looked at him weirdly. Then I looked back at the book. The worn brown leather book.

With the list on how to be Ally's perfect guy. To be the guy she wants.

"I can't stand to watch this anymore. You're too much of a girl, Austin. Now if you excuse me, I'm playing dress up with my little cousin today." Dez exclaimed, strutting away. You heard me. He strutted.

What do I do? On one hand, she told me to never touch her book. But on the other, that list holds all of the secrets I need. I couldn't take just looking at the book. I picked it up and threw it across the room.

Unfortunately, I hit an old woman with it in the back. She turned around, picked up the book, and she threw it back. She proceeded to leave the store. But not before flipping me the bird.

"I thought old people were supposed to be kind!" I yelled after her, clutching onto the book she threw back.

Well since it was in my hand... I began to open it to the page with the list, but not before—

"Hey Austin. I got some burgers from Micky's Burgers. Want one?" Shoot. Ally came back. I dropped her book immediately.

"I thought there was no eating in the store, Als?" I retorted, smirking at her. She smiled back, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly.

"Just take it before I give it to Dez." She replied, handing the greasy brown bag to me. "You know the greasier the bag is, the better the burger." I said, unwrapping my burger. She turned to me.

"That is so dumb Aus. Come on." She replied with a hint of a smile. Suddenly, the tune to 'Steal Your Heart' started playing. Ally jumped and grabbed her phone, blushing slightly. I leaned back and smirked at her.

"Steal Your Heart is your ringtone?" I mouthed to her. She motioned for me to shut up.

"Hello? Yeah? Now? Trish, we both know that you don't...yeah, I know, no lectures...just. Just try not to maul Dez for the meantime, I'll be right over."

Ally hung up the phone and turned to me, beginning to open her mouth.

"No worries Als, I'll watch the store in the meantime. Just go fix, whatever the hell that was." I said, bringing my hand up to stop her rambling. Her eyes softened and she smiled gratefully at me.

"Thank you so much Austin." She beamed up at me, getting on her tiptoes and kissing my cheek. Then she left. I gazed after her, holding my cheek.

"She kissed me on the cheek." I said holding my cheek. I started to smile like an idiot.

"She kissed me dude. On the cheek." I said to a couple of kids walking by. They just looked at me oddly. I stared right back at the book. Still, that stupid list was taunting me.

One looksie couldn't hurt, right? After all, she did kiss me on the cheek. Maybe this list could land me a kiss on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

1) He has to smell good. Like. Really good. I'm talking Abercrombie and Fitch good.

"Dez. Dude. Dez. Look at this. Ally likes guys who smell good! I smell good, right? Here, sniff me." I said to Dez, poking my head out. He leaned in and gave my head a big whiff.

"Sure. I guess you smell alright. Kind of like...pancakes...and..", he leaned in again, "Dude. Is that seaweed and chocolate?" He questioned.

I looked at him strangely. Then I realized why my hair smelled like that.

"Oh. I had pancakes this morning. Then some girls gave me cupcakes from Kirstie's and I guess I poked my head in the bag. And the seaweed? It's my new shampoo. 'Seaweed Paradise'. Nice, right? It moisturizes and everything." I explained, admiring my hair. Dez looked at me in disbelief.

"How do you expect to smell amazing for Ally when you smell like the Little Mermaid after her sea bath?" He asked me. He turned back to the video game on the big screen in his basement. I gaped at him.

"The Little Mermaid? Give me some credit. My hair is way better than Ariel's." Dez paused the game, as I wasn't covering for him.

"One, I'm mad that you didn't tell me about the shampoo! You know I'm always looking for a good shine. Two, get your shiny head out of your ass Austin. Lets face it. Ally will probably go for a guy who smells like Brad Pitt. Or George Clooney. You need to smell so good, that she will follow you around like you did to her when she smelled like bacon." Dez said to me, waving his hands in all sorts of weird motions.

He did have a good point.

"George Clooney. I can do that." I replied. I grabbed my coat and keys.

"That's why they call me, 'The Love Whisperer.'" Dez said, whispering the last part. I rolled my eyes.

"No one calls you that." I whispered back.

"And I'm gonna go down to the mall." I said while leaving his basement.

If she wants Abercrombie model good, I'll give her more. I'll give her Mr. Clooney.

(Page Break)

I parked my car and headed for the entrance into the mall. I slid on my sunglasses. It really was a beautiful day. A bright, blue sky. The sun was shining, the birds were buzzing, the air was warm, and Ally.

Wait. Ally?

I looked across the parking lot to see the wonderful girl herself. She really was gorgeous. Her ombré hair cascading behind her. Her pink sundress and white wedges. Her laughing alongside with the handsome guy leaning dangerously close to her. Something doesn't seem right...

What was she doing here? Most importantly, what was she doing here with a guy like that?

He looked about my height, same build, and brunette...

And unfortunately, even for a guy, I thought he was good looking. I crouched down behind a Prius and spied on her.

Spied? I meant observe from a distance. My heart dropped to my stomach and tightened. They were walking closer and closer.

"So I told him that either he had to stop acting like a wussbucket and jump out the plane, or I'll personally push him out! He just kept talking and talking about this girl. I was ready to jump out first just to escape him." The stupid good looking guy said while chuckling.

Ally threw her head back in laughter.

"That is honestly a great story Will." She replied back. They were now on the other side of the Prius where I was hiding from.

Suddenly, she paused and sniffed the air. A confused expression replaced her happy smile.

"Do you smell...the sea?" She asked bewildered. I froze.

Curse my need for awesome hair.

"Well Ally, the closest beach is only a couple of minutes away. We are pretty close." He responded.

"No, it's just. It smells like seaweed. And the fishy, salty seaweed. Not the real smell. Like, it's from a bottle?" She started looking around for the source of the smell.

I peeked at her through the window, then turned straight around in the opposite direction. Except that I hit my head on the car next to the damn car.

I yelped in surprise and pain. Mostly pain.

"Austin?" I heard her voice from behind me. I turned around and got up slowly, clutching my forehead, a blush creeping up to my neck. She was just coming around the car, with Will towing behind her.

"Ally? Oh hey Als!" I feigned surprise.

"Hey, you're Austin Moon, right? Man, I love your music!" The stupid good looking guy, whose name is Will, said to me. Well, he can't be that bad if he likes my music. But he still has a stupid face. With shockingly good teeth.

Damn.

"Austin, what are you doing here...behind a Prius?" She inquired. She leaned in closer to my hair.

"And why do you smell like seaweed?" She pulled a face. My heart tugged a little closer to the bottom of my stomach. She doesn't like it.

"I was just...looking for my lucky penny. Oh look! I found it." I explained, picking up a dirty penny that caught my eye from the ground, putting on a wide smile. If my smile got any wider, it would crack my face.

"But...you don't have a lucky penny..." Curse Ally for knowing so much about me. I looked over to observe Will a little more. He was my height, with brunette hair that flopped down. He had grey eyes. And really straight teeth.

"And you are?" I said coldly to the guy standing next to Ally.

"Oh I'm Will. I just came down from Maine." He took out his hand, offering me a handshake. I looked down on it and scoffed.

"And may I ask what you're doing with Ally?" I asked. He awkwardly put down his hand. Ally looked at me.

"Oh. She's helping me pick out a present for my girlfriend. Our one year is coming up after all." He has a girlfriend.

He has a girlfriend who is NOT Ally.

I noticeably brightened after that.

"Yeah, Veronica has a knack for snowglobes from different states, and she didn't have one from Florida yet. And Will thought it would be a good time to also visit his favorite cousin too." Ally added, elbowing his chest. His cousin. Her cousin. They're cousins.

Wait. They're cousins! The knot in my stomach loosened considerably.

"Oh really? Well welcome to Miami, Will!" I chimed. They both raised their eyebrows at me.

"Anyways, I'm gonna bring Will back to my house." Ally said. She hugged me goodbye and began walking towards her car. Will hung behind.

"Listen. Don't say anything. It's clear as daylight you have a thing for Ally. I noticed the way you wanted me to drop dead when you saw us together. Just...take good care of her." He said to me, giving me a bro handshake then walking away.

I made my way towards the mall, thinking about what Will said to me.

Me? Have a thing for Ally? What? How. How is that even possible. She's my best friend. My songwriter. My pickle loving, rule abiding, songwriter. I mean, sure, any guy who even remotely looks at her like that is sure going to get punched. And she is absolutely breathtakingly stunning. And the way she can't dance is adorable. And I love everything about her. But, I don't have a thing for her! Do I?

(Page Break)

I approached the perfume kiosk, 'Bells and Smells'.

And it doesn't surprise me to see a short girl with curly hair standing in front of me, with a bottle of perfume attached to a headband and apron standing in front of me.

"Hey Austin, what are you doing here?" She asked. I looked around at the many assortments of colorful perfume bottles lined up in neat rows. Trish certainly didn't organize that.

"And why do you smell like seaweed?" She wrinkled her nose.

"I like to have shiny, healthy hair. Is that such a crime?" I exclaimed in frustration.

She looked like she was about to go on further but decided in her best interest not to. I picked up a square bottle with a translucent liquid inside of it.

"How does this smell?" I questioned. She grabbed it out of my hands.

"Seriously. What are you doing here?" Trish asked, she was just going to keep asking me if I didn't answer. I sighed.

"Ally has this list..." I began. Trish started to burst out in laughter, an evil glint in her eye. What? Was there something in my teeth? Was it something I said?

"No need to continue Austin. Here. Let me help." She smirked.

Four hours and three showers later, I lied down on the couch face down.

"Austin?" I heard a delicate voice behind me.

"Mmfpph" I grunted in response. I looked up to see her leaning against my living room wall, stifling a laugh.

"Go ahead, laugh it up." I muttered. She started giggling like mad. I resumed my original position, rubbing my head against the pillow.

"Not only do you smell like a wet dog, but you look like one rubbing your head like that." She joked. I glared up at her and refused to speak.

"Oh come on, don't ignore me. I asked Trish what happened, except she couldn't stop laughing, I only got the words Austin, perfume, and fall. Care to tell me what happened?"

"No." I growled.

"Please, Austin? I'll make some French toast?" She offered. I looked up at her in horror.

"Pancakes it is." She stated. I huffed and then took a deep breath.

"So it started like this..." I began.

(Page Break)

Four hours earlier

"Take a seat. I'll spray some samples and then give it to you, okay?" Trish said to me, shoving me down in a seat.

The old lady I threw the book at earlier glared at me from across the mall. I glared right back at her. Old people are supposed to bake cookies and tell you stories about the golden days!

"How about this?" Trish asked, holding up a white sample card that had been recently sprayed. I sniffed it.

"Not too bad...but I'm looking for something bigger. You can't give me Patrick Dempsey. I need George Clooney!"

Other people walking around the mall gave me one of those looks that I've been getting lately.

"Alright people! Keep walking. Can't a guy casually buy some cologne!" I yelled at them.

"Mommy, look. It's that strange man who talked to himself in the store." The little girl said to her mom, tugging at her hand and pointing at me.

"Sh, sweetheart. Don't look at him. You might encourage him..." The mom said to her, ushering her in the opposite direction.

"I'm not a crazy man!" I yelled down at them, swinging my fist. I growled and slumped back in my seat.

"Austin, stop acting like a cranky old man. How about this?" She handed me the sample. I smelled it then jerked it away.

"Oh, god no. It smells like dirty snow." I stated. "It smells like...dirty snow?" She questioned. I looked at her firmly in the eyes.

"Yes."

This went on for 20 minutes. I started getting agitated and feeling a headache come on from all the scents.

"Alright. How about this one?" Trish asked exhausted. "This is the most I've worked in a long time!"

It smelled...it smelled...like George Clooney was bathing in money in an Abercrombie store.

I told Trish so and she pinched the bridge of her nose, fed up.

The next thing happened before I could stop it. Trish was ringing up the cologne I purchased before tripping and dropping it. It shattered on the ground and I tried to put it back together and trying to soak up the smell. Before I know it, the cart carrying the neatly organized perfumes and colognes fell directly behind me, alongside all of the smells. I put my head in my hands because now, I smelled like a unicorn barfed up a rainbow on me.

(Page Break)

Four hours later

"...And that's how I ended up smelling like a wet dog that rolled around in rainbow puke."

I ended my story, cutting my pancakes. Ally was full on laughing now.

"It's not that funny!" I pouted. Her laughing subsided, but bubbles of laughter left occasionally. We chewed in silence, me pouting, and her smiling.

After a while, Ally broke the silence.

"I like the way you smell, you know." She murmured. I looked across the kitchen table from my pancakes.

"What?"

"I think it's unique. It smells like...a good story." She looked up, flashing me a smile.

My eyes softened. I smiled back at her.

"You think so, Als?" I replied. I did feel a lot better. She reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"Of course Aus." She squeezed my hands and my stomach did a weird flip thing.

We stayed at the table and talked all night, never letting go of each other's hand.

But not before she added, "And Austin. Please switch your shampoo. I can deal with the wet dog rainbow gag scent. But please, oh please, ditch the seaweed."


	4. Chapter 4

2) He must have a 3.6 GPA or above.

A GPA of 3.6? I sat on the edge of my bed, playing with the edges of the paper. Leave it to Ally to be very specific about a guys GPA. She just **had** to go for smart guys. I mentally went over my recent grades. I was certainly no Einstein, but I know I wasn't dumb either. _Lets see...I have 2 A's, 2 B's, and..._

My heart felt a little tug.

_And 3 C's. _

It honestly wasn't my fault! Physics and math, I guess I could see why, those were never my best subjects.

But Ms. Starnes was out to get me. I mean, who knows what the word Hamartia means. Or why you need prepositions. I can hear her yelling at me to never end a sentence in a preposition. To that, Ms. Starnes, I would like to tell you to off fuck.

I thumped back onto my bed, looking at the bland ceiling with weird ridges and bumps. My GPA on my last report card was a 3.3, something I was very proud of. I remember running to Ally at her locker jumping up and down, extremely happy that I didn't fail anything. She was just laughing at me, tucking away her perfect grades.

That stupid smile. I shut my eyes. I couldn't get her out of my bed. Why, oh why? Lately, she's been on my mind even more so. I blame her new...deodorant. It's intoxicating I tell you. I need to stop. I'm starting to sound like that lovestruck fool from that movie, _Tears in My Heart_.

"And then Lavender ended up marrying Jason. Oh, my poor heart." I wailed to myself. It wasn't fair, Jason was a douchebag. Lavender belonged with James! I watched it with Dez just last weekend and I may or may not have had my eyes sweating. Don't tell Ally.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Uh...sweetheart? I heard you say something about...a Lavender?" My mother creeped in nervously. I face palmed. She was basically checking in on me to make sure my sanity hasn't been lost.

Too late, mom.

"Yes, mom. I swear I'm fine. Just a little frustrated." I answered, getting up now. I discreetly tried hiding the list underneath my pillow. But this was real life. My mom eyed the pillow.

"What's that?" She interrogated, crossing the room.

"Nothing, mom. I swear." I defended the pillow. She would never let me live this down, considering she managed to scrapbook every moment of my life. And I mean **every** moment. The worse part is she shows Ally most of them. I will never be able to forget her look when she saw a picture of me eating dirt. Naked. I shuddered.

Her taking this list and adding it to a scrapbook, then showing Ally, would cause a series of unfortunate events. Not to mention multiple glares and punches from Ally for taking it from her songbook. She's tiny, but those rings that she wears spells danger. And fear.

"Austin Monica Moon, I swear if you're hiding those playboy magazines that I find in your nightstand—"

"Mom!"

"—Or porn, or condoms, or _worse, _a picture of Ally—"

"MOM." My face was now bright red, my mouth wide open in disbelief. I can't even believe she would think that I would do that with a picture of Ally!

"—Then God help me so. I would at least think that you have the audacity to lock the door, or be a real gentleman and do it in the bathroom!" My mother finished. I gaped at her.

"Mom! Do you really think that I would do that?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow.

"Well I did see those magazines in your nightstand, alongside with—"

"Mother. Oh my god, stop going through my stuff!" I begged. She just shook her head and said, "Sorry sweetheart, it's hard not to. Come on, 'checking your email'? No one checks their email with the door locked, honey."

I groaned. Could this conversation get any worse?

"I mean, your father's mother told me that when he was younger, he was always 'blow drying' his hair."

Yes. The answer to my previous question is yes. I put my pillow over my head, hoping to drown out this disturbing conversation with my mom, or smother myself to death. Whichever one was faster.

"Are you going to tell my what you're hiding now?" She questioned in the Mother voice. I weighted my options. I could hide it and ignore her, which would result in only 1 pancake in the morning and her thinking that I_ check my email_ with the door unlocked and with a picture of Ally. Or I could tell her the truth and hope she has mercy on me. I got up and leaned against my headboard.

"I...well. Mom, what's my GPA?" I questioned, in hopes that she would forget everything previously. She gave me a confused look. "Your GPA?"

I nodded expectantly.

"Well, first term, your GPA was a 3.5. Second term, it was a 3.2, and third term it was a 3.3. The cumulative would probably be in the range between 3.35 to 3.45." She responded automatically. There is no way that's a 3.6. She immediately followed it up with a "Why?"

"I need a 3.6." I said, a little hopeless now. Mom furrowed her eyebrows, then brightened up. All traces of our previous conversation vanished.

"Oh, that's great that you want to do better, sweetheart! But why the sudden need to do better in school? Where was this motivation, say, 3 years ago?" She asked dryly. I swallowed. What was this sudden need to do better. Do I tell her Ally was my motivation?

"It's just that Ally does so well in school. And Trish barely tries, but she manages to do well too. And Dez, even he's getting by with a 3.55!" I explained. I mean, I sort of told the truth. Kinda.

Not really.

"Ally's your motivation?" She questioned, a knowing smile crept on her face. The blush crept up my neck. She managed to get _that_ out of _that_?

"Uh, yeah. I guess." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, that's fantastic sweetie. I always knew Ally was a good influence the moment I met her . It won't be long until she's my daughter-in-law, too. I'm gonna head to bed, study your heart away. Or, _check your email_." She exclaimed.

"Mom!"

She winked and closed the door. Well, I managed to dodge that really well. Wait, daughter-in-law? Does she honestly think that I would get married to Ally? Then I pictured Ally floating down the aisle in a flowing white dress. My heart fluttered at the thought. But I first need to be the guy she wants. And that means a whole lot of studying. I took the piece of paper from under my pillow and folded it. I got up and put it in the drawer of my desk. Not my nightstand. I learned that the hard way.

That next morning, I got only 1 pancake for breakfast. Huh. I guess mom didn't forget out conversation...

* * *

The next couple of weeks, I haven't properly hung out with any of my friends. I mean sure, I would see them at Sonic Boom and in the halls. But we haven't truly gone out.

"What's up with you man? All you do now is go home and study. Even Jimmy is starting to worry." Dez asked me one day at my house. I was in my room studying prepositions.

That one is just for you, Ms. Starnes, you colossal nugget. There's a reason why you're single.

"I'm just studying. Trying to get that 3.6." I muttered, jotting down some ideas. Dez jumped on my bed.

"Dude. You haven't been spending time with any of us lately. And it's Friday. Ally's also really worried about you." He replied. My head shot up at the mention of Ally.

"She's worried about me?" I asked giddily. She was worried about me! I smiled inwardly. Dez rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded awfully like "You two are so blind." I gave him a questioning look and he simply shrugged.

"Dude. I think the whole cologne-smelling-good debacle was an omen telling you that you should just give up." Dez explained, playing with a yo-yo from his bag. I looked at him incredulously. Give up?

"Giving up isn't in my extensive vocabulary." I said, snapping down to get back to work. I looked back up. "Did you know hamartia means a tragic hero's fatal flaw?"

"It seems like your fatal flaw is you're stubborn like a mule in the Sahara without a friend." Dez muttered. That didn't even make sense...  
"Mules are hybrids between a horse and a donkey mating." I responded, feeling happy I could share this newly learned fact.

And that was how we spent two hours talking about mules and spacemules and who would win in a war between Ewoks and Spacemules. By the end of the argument, I realized I did miss talking to Dez.

I looked at the time.

"Dude! I need to get back to work." He sighed and relented.  
"Well, I got to hang out with my friend for two hours at least. And give Ally a call, you're giving her a heart attack." Dez said before leaving. I looked at the time again. It was 11:38. Should I call her? Would she be sleeping? I resorted to texting.

11:38, To Ally D.  
From Austin M.  
Hey, you still awake?

11:39, To Austin M.  
From Ally D.  
Yeah, can I call? I was worried about you!

11:41 To Ally D.  
From Austin M.  
I think a phone date has been long overdue.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey." She said softly. It now struck me that I haven't heard her voice in the past two weeks.

"Hey." I said right back. I smiled softly. I really haven't heard from any of my friends. I missed Trish and Dez's bickering and Ally's singing around the store. I shook my head. That's crazy, it's not like it's been months since I've seen them.

"So where have you been, Mr. Moon?" I could tell even at this time she was smiling.

"Mr. Moon has been studying his butt off." I chimed. I heard her chuckle.

"Studying? Aus, finals aren't for a while. You know that." She did have a point. I sighed, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

"I know, I just think that I should buckle down. Start focusing on my grades." I replied. Even over the phone I could see her shaking her head.

"You're such a loser, Moon. Even I don't study every waking hour." She teased.

"Oh really?" I shifted the phone. "Tell me what I've missed. Are Trish and Dez getting married? Is Nelson the president? Did your dad hire new workers? Are we ever going to be living on the moon?" I questioned her, hearing her laugh. "So update me on the life of Ms. Dawson."

We spent a couple of more hours talking about everything and nothing at all. Soon, our voices got softer and there were longer pauses in the conversation. Somewhere during the conversation, I ended up on my bed. The clock beamed 1:47. I missed talking to Ally, it was like inhaling something fresh. It was like...it was like peeing after holding it in for a really long time. I shook my head. I'm never telling her that.

There was a really long pause and I assumed Ally fell asleep.

"Hey...Aus?" I heard her mumble, cutting the silence.

"Yeah?" I asked. Another slight pause.

"I really missed you." She murmured in a sleepy voice. I realized that my absence didn't just affect me.

"I missed you too." I said back quietly. There was a comfortable silence and eventually, her breathing evened out. Maybe studying 24/7 isn't the greatest idea when I don't get to see Ally. Or Trish and Dez. Yeah. Them too.

I stayed on the line, listening to her rhythmic breathing over the phone. I smiled slightly and fell asleep sometime later.


End file.
